What happens when your friend gets sick
by Invader-Flame
Summary: This is a strange but goofy story I wrote for Tak to make her feel better! FEEL BETTER TAKKER! ^^;


~~What is this story? Well it's a 'feel better' story for my best friend in the whole world Tak of course! I only own my fan characters! I hope this is filled with feel better lemony fresh goodness Takeh!~~  
Flame sighed and drummed her fingers on the counter. "WHY?! WHY AM I SO UNBELIEVABLY BORED!?" She paused for a moment, and rested her head on the counter. "Oh right. Tak is sick. What am I supposed to do until she gets better? I can't go see her...I like her a lot but I can't risk the germs. Evil germs." She looked at the counter sadly, but then a huge happy smile of realization lit up on her face. Yes, if this was some cheesy cartoon a HUGE lightbulb would have light over her head and exploded into pretty fireworks. I love fireworks. "I can get her something to MAKE her better! Than we can have a disco party and be happy! But where does one find a magical elixir of self restoringness?"   
With that Teal walked into the room, she was looking at a pile of research paper in her hands. "Probably in the-" But before she could finish, Flame finished for her.   
"THE AMAZON! That's where I'll go! And I can wear an Indiana Jones outfit!" And with that she skipped off to pre-pare for the Amazon.  
It was dark and the day was hot, but no degree of heat could stop a fire Irken with a mission!  
"FEAR MY MIGHTY HEAT RESISTANT POWERS!" Flame screeched as she ran the last stretch to a rickety old bridge above a HUGE scary canyon. "WOW! A rickety old bridge above a HUGE scary canyon! I'm going to run across it with no regards about how old and rotting it is!" So she did. Teal sighed and watched as Flame happily danced across the old bridge.  
"How do I know this is going to be bad for me?" Teal wondered to herself as she stepped onto the old bridge. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with Flame. But then again, if she goes I have no elemental Irken to study so I guess I nee-" Teal blinked as a creaking sound stopped her in her tracks at the middle of the bridge. "Crud." Teal's eyes filled with horror as the bridge gave way under her feet. "AIEEEEEEEEEE!" Suddenly a large piece of rope hit Teal on the head. "OW!"   
"There you are Teal! And you found my rope! I was practicing throwing it and- wait. What are you doing dangling from a broken bridge?" Flame asked as she peered down at Teal.  
"Don't ask." Sighed Teal as she climbed the rope and was hauled up by Flame.   
"Well hurry up! Only a few more steps and we'll be in the super- mysterious-cave of the Amazon!" Flame squealed and ran up to the cave's mouth. "Look here it is! YAY!" Teal sighed and covered her eyes.  
"This is going to be a loooooonnnng day."   
Teal walked behind Flame into the large cave.  
"Now be VERY careful Flame, I heard there were weird scary death traps in here!" Flame ignored her and ran straight into the cave, setting of a full throttle blast of arrows whizzing at Teal.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Screamed Teal as she was pinned by her robes to the wall. "FLAME!! STOP! NO!!" But it was too late Flame was already in the deepest part of the cave and she had just taken the goblet full of health elixir off the pedestal causing a huge bolder to come down and star rolling towards her.  
"Ooops! I dropped the map!" flame exclaimed as she walked over and bent down to pick up the map, the boulder just barely missed her. "^^ Okay! Ready to go home? I'll radio Flip to tell her to come pick us up with her chopper!" Flame walked over happily to Teal, who was pulling the last arrow out of the wall that was holding her up there.  
"IF SHE HAD A CHOPPER WHY DIDN'T WE JUST FLY HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Teal yelled, Flame pondered this for a moment.   
"Gee. I dunno." She smiled and skipped off to the chopper with Teal in angry pursuit.  
Later Flame walked in to Tak's room with Teal, holding the goblet of elixir in her hands.  
"Tak! Ready to get better?" Flame asked, Tak was standing beside her bed doing jumping jacks.  
"I am better! I was better yesterday! Zim went down to his lab and got me some magic elixir from the Amazon off e-bay!" Flame squealed happily and danced in a circle with her friend. Teal just stood there her eye twitching slightly.  
"WHY?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"   
~~The End~~ 


End file.
